


Dark Mark

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Boy Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 46: "I can't just sit by and do nothing when you're suffering so much."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96
Collections: A Fic A Week (2019)





	Dark Mark

Sneaking in the girl's bathroom is not something that Harry thought he would be doing on a regular basis when he first got his Hogwarts letter, and yet here he was sneaking into the second-floor girl's bathroom for his weekly meet up.

"We should really choose another meeting place that is not a girl's room," Harry complained for the umpteenth time since the two begun their meetings.

"And leave our number one fan, Moaning Myrtle, all by herself? I think not, you insensitive Gryffindor." The drawl that Harry had come to associate with home sounded before the other saw him. The blond was sat crisscross on the floor with his potions textbooks in front of him, his cloak removed and shirt sleeves rolled up to expose pale forearms. Well, mostly pale forearms…

"You just made her millennium, you know that right?" Harry teased right back, walking up behind the slightly older boy, fingers unconsciously running through blond locks to pull the other's head back to see him. Molten grey eyes met emerald green and Harry could not help the smile that found its way to his lips. "There you are," he crouched over slightly to press a delicate kiss to the blond's lips. The blond pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, allowing Harry to stand up straight and move to sit in front of him instead of hovering over him.

"You are a strange kisser,"

"And yet the elusive and snotty Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince, still kisses me!" Harry teased, sticking his tongue out at Draco before continuing to pull his books out of his bag. The blond simply rolled his eyes at the other, though he could not hide the grin that was slowly making its way on his face. Harry loved seeing a smile light up Draco's face, even if it was only in private. Merlin, he loved them more because they were private. Private little smiles that were reserved only for Harry and their secret times together.

These meetings had started in fourth year, a little after Harry had been announced the champion and 'Professor Moody' had turned the blond into a ferret. Harry had been attempting to study up on dragon's before the first task and failing miserably. He did not have Hermione to help him - she had decided to have dinner with Ron instead to maintain her neutral ground. Only Harry really needed her help, but he could not bring himself to go beg it from her. She would probably give him some scathing remark about waiting until the last minute. He does not really remember when Draco had shown up or how they had a conversation without killing each other, but it had turned into these weekly meetings.

Draco was easier to talk to then Hermione or Ron. He did not question every move that Harry did and did not belittle him for not reading all the textbooks a year before they were assigned. Draco just listened and offered his help when Harry truly needed it. He would never do the work for him and encouraged Harry to learn on his own. It was honestly no surprise that Harry had developed feelings for Draco when he is the only one who actually made Harry feel like a person instead of a symbol.

"Hey Scar Head," Harry snapped out of his thoughts when a quill was through at him. Draco winked at him once he gained his attention, the smirk resting on his lips not as cocky as it used to be in the past. "Focus on your homework." Harry sneered playfully at him before gathering up his textbook to take notes. These meetings with Draco had gotten Harry ahead of this week's lesson and so he was now preparing for next week's. If Hermione go see him now.

The two worked in silence, just the occasional scratch of a quill filling the silence. Draco usually did not let Harry be cuddly with him unless they had finished their homework first. Perhaps that was why Harry was ahead in class? Harry had finished his notes after about an hour, though he found himself reading further in his transfiguration textbook. He did not know how interesting Transfiguration could be.

"Fuck," Draco hissed through his teeth, dropping his textbook on the floor to grab his left forearm. Harry was instantly on high-alert, his textbook to the side and shuffling over on his knees. "I'm fine, really" Draco growled, biting his lip to hold in another hiss. Harry did not believe Draco, he hadn't since the beginning of the school year when Draco first told him about the mark. Draco was used to putting his brave face on and not showing any fear or pain, but Harry knew he felt it. He felt it a lot more than any of their fellow students. The blond went home in fear and constantly in pain because of said fear. Harry wished more than anything that Draco did not have to suffer.

"Can I see?" Harry's voice was soft, like approaching a dragon, as he reached out to Draco's cradled arm. The blond eyed him for a brief second before offering up his arm. Harry had not willingly wanted to see the mark before and Draco had not wanted to force him to see it. It had just become one of those things that they ignored in order to have a good relationship. Harry grabbed ahold of Draco's arm carefully, eyeing the mark angrily. It was rimmed with red, showing Voldemort's irritation at someone, and it made Draco's arm swell slightly.

"I should be working on his task,"

"We'll find a way to get you out of this, save your parents from him." Harry rambled, fingers stroking over the reddened skin hoping to sooth it.

"Foolish Gryffindor, always thinking about others than yourself," Draco shook his head at Harry, watching his fingers move against his skin.

"I can't just sit by and do nothing when you're suffering so much."

Draco looked up at Harry, his heart clenching when his grey eyes met wet green ones. He reached up to Harry's cheek, stroking his thumb over his tanned cheeks. Despite all the time inside, Harry was always tan…

"Harry, love, this is war. I know it has not gotten to you yet, but the second he returned, the war had started. There is no way to hide us away. Besides, my father is passionate about his cause and would never go for Dumbledore." Draco tried to explain, but the stupid Gryffindor still had that glint to his eye.

"Then you and I can run away together," Harry suggested, Draco smiling at him gently and pulling him into a kiss. These were dark times and they were only getting darker, but at least Draco had Harry to bring some brightest to his life. Draco never thought that he could feel comfortable with the dark mark on his skin, but when Harry pressed his chapped lips to the swollen flesh, Draco had never felt lighter. The blond just held Harry closer and let the brunet soothe the pain the Dark Lord inflicted.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, but i love sixth year drarry and not enough people write it so here you go! have a happy thanksgiving!


End file.
